I'm Not Afraid To Vote Her Off
This is the premiere of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Man In The Box One person from each tribe will race through a wood cube, while untangling rope and searching for two rings. When they reach the first ring, they will use it to retrieve a platform and drag it back. They will then head back into the cube to untangle the rest of the rope and get the second ring. It will be used to retrieve a second platform. The first person to retrieve both platforms and get them across the finish line wins reward for their tribe. Reward: Flint and a bag of beans. Winner: Maui Immunity Challenge: Getting Tanked One castaway would stand at the top of a tower and pour water down five gutters held by five castaways. The water would fill a barrel, which would release a net of puzzle pieces when full. The four remaining castaways would assemble the puzzle. The first tribe to assemble their puzzle would win. 'Winner: '''Oahu Story Day 0 Across the island of Hawaii, ten returning players are with their loved one, excited to play what is sure to be one of the most difficult experiences of their lives. Day 1 In the early hours of Day 1, the ten pairs meet Jeff in a large arena, with some speculating it is Redemption Island. Jeff welcomes everyone and begins the QnA. After getting the final answer from Laura, Jeff splits the tribes up with the returning players on one tribe and the new players on the other tribe. He then asks for a volunteer from the returning player tribe. Luke steps up and Jeff informs him he will participate in a reward challenge against his cousin, with the loser going to Exile Island. Jeff then tells the remaining players to take their seats in the viewing area. Both Luke and Geoff get off to a solid start in the box, managing to fly through the box. Once Geoff feels like he have enough rope, he steps out of the cube while Luke stays in the cube a little longer. Geoff's rope isn't long enough to he rushes back in the cube while Luke comes out and manages to snag his first platform of rings and goes back in the cube. Geoff comes out of his cube when Luke goes back in and gets his rings and goes back. Luke gets caught up in his rope, giving Geoff enough time to catch up. Geoff is the first one out of his cube with his extra rope. Geoff struggles getting the rings, giving Luke enough time to fix his rope and start trying to get his final rings. Geoff snags his rings first, winning his tribe reward. Jeff then asks Geoff to send someone from his tribe with Luke to Exile. He chooses Connor at random. As Luke and Connor go to Exile, the two tribes go to their camps. At Maui's camp, everyone goes through their introductions. They then begin to create their shelter. Ray and Megan go off on their own to collect materials for their shelter. Ray says he wants to get rid of Connor first because he doesn't like Liam and wants to make him mad. While Megan agrees Connor is a threat, she doesn't think he should go first. While out collecting shelter material, Ray goes and aligns with Kathy, Hannah, Geoff, and Carl, all with the intention of getting Connor out. While Hannah and Kathy agree, Geoff and Carl are both concerned about Ray playing hard out of the gate. The two agree to stay with each other throughout the game and make decisions together. At Exile, Luke and Connor see two urns with a note. The note says that one urn has an idol clue while the other doesn't. The urn Luke chooses has the clue and he reads it alone. Connor then takes this time to ask Luke to align with Liam. While Luke agrees, he has no intention of aligning with Liam. At the Oahu beach, the tribe gets right to work with finding the well, making the shelter, and creating fire. Within the first hour, the tribe has clean water in their canteens. While collecting material, Jamie and Laura agree to work together and get the three people from Panama and Luke with them. Just then, Cody joins them and is told the plan. He agrees and goes and gets Christine and Andrew on board. Meanwhile, Liam tries to align with everyone. However, he is shot down as everyone wants to focus on camp work and not strategy. At Maui, night comes and they are barely finished their shelter. Kathy struggles due to her age and it is noticed by Chris and Taylor. The two talk with Danielle and the three agree she would need to go first as she is unable to help around camp. Day 2 At Exile, Connor and Luke try to find food with Connor looking for insect hills. Luke tries to make fire, but is unable to. Connor asks Luke is it was this hard during his last season, with Luke saying they were fishing every day and ate every day. Connor suggests drinking the ocean water, but Luke tells him not to, as the water needs to be boiled before drinking. At Maui, Geoff, Carl, and Chris go out to fetch water from the water well. Chris brings up Kathy's potential weakness in camp life and future challenges and should be the first to go. Carl agrees, saying Kathy hasn't helped building the shelter and just sits around doing nothing. Chris then leaves just as Ray joins the two men. Ray says that they should join him in voting out Connor first. He argues that Connor would flip to Liam and take them out once a swap or merge happens. Geoff tells Ray he believes he is thinking to far ahead and should just vote out whoever makes the tribe stronger. At Oahu, Liam begins to annoy Ashlee with his constant strategy talk. After five minutes of nonstop talking, Ashlee tells Liam to cool it and just relax or no one would align with him. Liam takes offense to this and storms off. Andrew, Cody, and Christine talk at the shelter and talk about how it will be easy to get everyone on board to vote Liam out first. Christine worries about the possibility of Liam finding an idol, but Cody calms her, saying that he wouldn't be able to find the idol two days into the game. Day 3 The two tribes reunite for their first immunity challenge. Luke and Connor are brought in from Exile and join their tribes as Jeff begins to explain the challenge. For Maui, the person pouring the water is Megan, the people holding the gutters is Ray, Connor, Chris, Danielle, and Geoff, and the puzzle makers are Kathy, Carl, Taylor and Hannah. For Oahu, the person pouring the water is Violet, the people holding the gutters is Aivars, Luke, Laura, Jamie, and Andrew, and the puzzle makers are Ashlee, Liam, Cody, and Christine. The loved ones struggle early getting their gutters in place while the returning players flourish and communicate well. Oahu's puzzle is unleashed and the puzzle makers begin their puzzle. The loved ones finally start getting their water in their bucket and get their puzzle unlocked by the time Oahu get halfway through. By the time Maui gets their pieces to the board, Oahu finishes their puzzle, winning them immunity. When asked about sending their loved ones to Tribal, Christine begins to cry as she worries for Danielle. Oahu returns from the challenge and welcome Luke to their camp. Laura then pulls Luke to the side and tells him about the alliance of her, Jamie, Cody, Christine, and Andrew and asks him to come aboard. Luke agrees, happy that he is being invited into an alliance after being away at Exile. At Maui, Ray ignores Connor and goes off with his allies (Kathy, Hannah, and Megan) and the two swing votes (Carl and Geoff). He continues to push for Connor to go. Geoff says that Connor is a strong competitor and that Danielle or Taylor are weak in challenges. Ray says that they need to think strategically and Connor is a viable threat. Geoff and Carl go off on their own to talk about the vote. Geoff brings up voting Ray, as he is pushy and playing hard. However, Carl wants to keep him due to his strength in challenges. Chris then joins the two and asks if they are still up for voting Kathy. Geoff says they're still discussing the possibilities of their decision. Connor, Chris, Geoff, and Carl go off to the water with Ray watching them closely. Connor talks about sticking together to the end and take out anyone in their way. Chris tries to settle Connor down but he goes on about how they can control the game. Ray, not knowing the conversation, worries that Carl and Geoff will vote with them. At Tribal, Blood vs Water is brought up. Kathy says it's hard to go against her husband as they've been together for years and years. When the vote is brought up, Connor says he wants Kathy gone and goes on a rant on why she needs to go. Ray comes to Kathy's defense, saying that she has been nothing but a joy to be around while Connor, for the short time he has been on the tribe, has been an annoyance. Connor goes off on Ray, calling him an idiot. Carl and Geoff look at each other, both agreeing on the vote. Jeff then calls the tribe to vote. The alliance of Ray, Megan, Hannah, and Kathy vote Connor while the alliance of Chris, Connor, Taylor, and Danielle vote Kathy. Geoff and Carl side with Ray's alliance, sending Connor out of the game. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Now on the outs, Chris, Taylor, and Danielle do whatever to survive. * Liam scrambles to stay alive. * A shocking Tribal Council! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon season premieres Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water